


hands of fate

by horus1251



Series: holy wars [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF everyone, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Lives, Good Parent Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer fixes heaven and Hell, Powerfully Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: what should have happened after season 13 episode 22





	1. Alternate ending to season 13 episode 22

 

When Gabriel came back from the dead again, nobody knew how to react.

He stood there in the doorway of the bunker, his body shivering though he

tried to fight it off, a loopy grin on his face and arms outstretched like he

expected a hug. If it had been Sam who opened the door, or perhaps Castiel

he might have received one.

Mary Winchester, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow before shuffling

aside so he could come into the bunker and get warm. Things seem to both

get better and worse for the archangel after

  
that. He was tested just as he expected he would be, the Winchesters

wanting to make sure he was who he said he was, and though he didn’t

blame them, the process was annoying.  
   
Once it was all said and done, Gabriel looked up from his seated position at

the table and began to explain. “I knew the second you shmucks started

doing your creepy silent conversation thing that

you were going to leave my brother’s sorry ass behind. What you may not

have realized was that I know my brother, and while he can be a great big

bag of dicks, I think he was honestly trying there

for a while on fighting the good fight. Call me naive or whatever but I

couldn’t just let him stay behind and plot his revenge… again. So, I decided

to use the last of my grace to make a clone, and just like

with Luci at the hotel; Michael bought it.”

Taking a drink of the hot chocolate in front of him, provided by  
Sam who had seen his shivering, Gabriel swallowed the beverage before continuing.  
“Once Michael offered Luci a deal to get back to this world and his son, I let my big bro know that I wasn’t exactly gone.

 He pretended to take the deal, letting Michael think they were in it

together before I made my move. Michael may have been stronger than Luci  
and I but with us working together we were able to kill the douche.”  
   
Jack was looking at Gabriel then, his eyes nearly pleading with him to know

what happened to his father. While he didn’t approve of Lucifer having that  
kind of sway over someone so powerful, Gabriel

could understand how having a kid might be the kick in the pants his big  
brother needed to get his act together.  oh well we manage to find the

tablets of that world and well Lucifer is able to read them also He’s still there, we managed to snag Michael’s grace before taking him out so there’s  
plenty for him to open the rift later. The angels in that world still

need someone to guide them, and Luci is going to sort out a few that seem to be more sympathetic and not on the short list of ones we already have to

come over and help us fix  Heaven.”  
   
“Wait,” spoke Castiel, his eyes wide while he looked at the archangel in the

room. “You mean to tell me Lucifer not only helped kill Michael, but he’s going to help our Heaven as well? Last time

  
he had the chance to help restore Heaven’s power as he vanished, He is able to read the tablets and you didn't try to take

Gabriel No power no way to defend and umm the tablets kind of absorb itself into him  
   
Dean was standing with his back to the wall, but at the mention of  
Lucifer helping he crossed his arms over his chest. Sighing, Gabriel looked at the last mouthful of hot chocolate he had left, tipping the mug up against his mouth until the remaining cocoa was gone. “I get it, believe me, I get it… but since you boys broke out Auntie

Amara, the mark isn’t controlling him anymore. Did it leave a mark on his grace it corrupted his grace  
Castiel what how  
Gabriel do you think Lucifer was always Dark and toxic  
Sam the mark did that  
Dean, softly  It will cause you agony anytime you tried to resist it  
Gabriel, I Didn't know that  
Sam wait if it corrupted his grace why should we trust him  
Gabriel, when an archangel grace recharges it, recharges from god  
Dean what  
Gabriel Archangels are connected to God and Elements, Lucifer been connected to Darkness and hell  
Sam which is why he was Toxic  
Castiel since God created him it'll  torture him as well   
Gabriel, you had the mark dean the only reason you aren't as tortured is you gave in  
Sam what  
Dean what about  
Gabriel well the mark being remove and her releasing it bound you to her and vice versa what was once torture became bliss, love, happiness, and feeling safe  
Dean is that what I felt  
Gabriel Dean, it is what you will always feel  
Castiel she's gone  
Gabriel Dean the mark is still on you  
Dean what but the  
Gabriel the spell only remove the negatives and release her the mark will  still keep you alive  
Sam What how is that possible  
Gabriel Dean your feelings for her will grow every day until you give in  
Sam how do we stop it  
Gabriel, you can't you Are a creature of darkness now dean  
Dean fuck  
Gabriel sorry But back to Lucifer  
Castiel how is his grace not corrupted  
Gabriel, it is still a little corrupted but because she was released Dad reconnect him and because of that when his grace was taken so many  times his grace was recharge with pure grace from Dad  
Dean, you mean god forgive him  
Gabriel that is the only way his grace could heal dean  
Dean so his corrupted grace is gone completely  
Gabriel no dad didn't take his connection to hell so Lucifer has all the power he did before he fell plus what he got after  
Castiel is he more powerful than before  
Gabriel yes and no  
Sam what does that mean  
Gabriel, he can do more things now and they are more powerful but they are limited by how powerful he is at the time  
Sam so Lucifer change

Getting a snort of disbelief from Sam who was sitting beside him at the table, the archangel rolled his eyes. “He could have killed me.” That statement made all eyes in the room swivel to look at him.  he could have easily have run me threw once Michael was dealt with… but he didn’t. He  
helped me open the portal long enough for me to squeeze through  
and that’s it, no tricks, not stabbing, and he had plenty of time to

do either.” Sighing, Gabriel stood up from his chair. “Now if you guys don’t mind I would really like to stop this shivering and being a cold thing, you have anything warmer I can use until I get some of my grace back?”  
   
Sam and Dean seemed to share a look for a moment before Dean rolled his eyes and Sam stood up. “Yeah,” answered the taller

hunter, “I’ll get you set up, come on.” Following behind the man, Gabriel waited as Sam opened a couple doors, looked inside and shook his head before finally opening one and allowing Gabriel to step inside. The room was basic, a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand  
but it looked like the sheets was clean and there was clothing hanging on the inside of an open closet.  
   
“There’s been enough weird going on that Dean and I figured we

would set up a couple of the spare rooms, we have mostly everyone from the other world on the other side of the bunker but there’s a couple room left on this side. The clothes are ones that were here when we moved in, but we washed them and hung them up and cleaned the bedding. My room is just down the hall, two doors on

your left and the bathroom is three doors down on your right. Toiletries are already in the bathroom if you wanna warm up with a shower if you need to shave just stick to the unopened razors and take it back to your room with you so it doesn’t get confused.”

 Castiel well  this is bad  
Jack why  
Dean, he is Lucifer and  
Jack, he is willing to change why isn't he allow to  
Sam Jack umm he is it just  
Castiel hard to believe  
Jack oh well he apparently wants to so what if instead of treating like the enemy you give him a chance to change  
dean well...  
Jack have you ever given him one  
Sam no  
Jack the mark did you have it  
Dean yeah so I  
Jack didn't you torture and kill while  being control by it  
Dean crap I get it don't bring up any more points  
Castiel fine one chance  
Sam Was it really that bad  
Dean yeah it worse than anything  
Sam fine one chance  
Jack  good I am going to my room

  
Sam OK then what about the tablets  
Castiel God himself is the only one capable of doing any of that so means God at least on that earth's is giving him a chance more than likely he is the favorite again  
Dean Fuck that is great just great  
Rowena well Lucifer is back as God favorite I'll be going  
Dean no we  
Rowena, I will not be an enemy of god  
Dean, we don't even know if it is this earth god  
Rowena still god  
Sam, she's right  
Dean groans I... sigh nods  
Sam at least stay tonight  
Rowena in a dungeon  
Sam no We will give you a bedroom  
Dean SAM  
Sam what  
Castiel and Sam Widen their eyes  
Dean fine  
Rowena umm okay take me to my room


	2. the threat

 Alternate universe Michael lies dead on the ground   
flashback 

Jack looks up at mary  
Mary Jack says  
Clapping is heard  
Jack jumps to his feet and tries to use his powers his Eyes fizzle and disappears  
Michael Lucifer Son, we have been waiting  
Jack takes a step backward  
Angels appear around him  
Michael Attack  
The Angels' attack  
Jack is punch kick until finally he is knock out  
Kevin Tran wait  
Michael puts down his blade what  
Kevin Tran the spell  you wanted  It's done  
Michael than why  
Kevin Tran his grace is needed but he must also have full grace for the spell to be complete  
( Darkness /empty all around him )  
Michael's eyes snap open  
his eyes yellow and blue  
Michael pulls out the scroll that Kevin gave him chants the spell  
In the empty, every demon and angel wakes  
The archangels of Michael world appears  
 dead Lucifer why should we  
Michael and the others speak for what seems like hours  
Finally dead Lucifer nods  
Michael with the power he has now sent everyone back  
Sam and Dean Lucifer has just completed who is staying and who is going when he feels the spell  
Lucifer pales oh no Michael you idiot

Empty awakes enraged  for the first time creates his own creation  
God and Amara are traveling the universe trying to make up when they gasp  
God and Amara gulp fuck who the hell is this stupid  
God, we must return  
Amara nods

Lucifer opens a portal to his world  
Lucifer okay all that I have spoken to go  
Angels walk out the portal  
Lucifer crap  
Thunder hits heaven  
Lucifer kicks the pot and jumps through the portal

Dean and Sam sitting so we have a new reality to contend with how are you  
Dean no and  RED LIGHTS SOUNDS ALARMS BLARE THE DOORS LOCKED  
A PORTAL APPEARS IN FRONT OF THE ANGELS AND LUCIFER WHO JUMPS THROUGH AS THE PORTAL CLOSES  
Castiel  runs in holding Jack  
Dean what the hell  
Sam points a gun at Lucifer  
Chuck Do Not point that at my son  
Sam what

Dean WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON  
Chuck's eyes turn to light  
Dean steps backward  
Chuck, it wasn't you two  
Lucifer no not me  
Chuck you telling me that Michael manages to   
Amara sits heavily we are doomed  
Dean Pales and gulps what is up  
Lucifer Alternate Michael has managed to get The empty to become angry  
Castiel it worse  
Lucifer he created  
Dean so  
Lucifer Dean the Empty creations has the power to destroy all of  creation and god and Amara  
Dean, they are that powerful  
Chuck no they have the numbers through and well they will almost impossible  to destroy the last time this happened Leviathans  and EVE  was created from the remains with how many are dead now and the alphas well it is possible that he created a being as powerful as all four of us

Sam four  
Amara  
Me, Chuck Death and, Destiny or as others called him balance  
Dean, you mean the fates  
Chuck no they can only weave one or two variations I mean where we are on a scale he is the one who holds the scale  
Dean crap  
Lucifer Son Dad can you  
Gabriel walks out  
   Chuck yeah snaps his fingers and Light hits Jack he heals  
Jack what the  
Gabriel Dad is it  
Chuck nods here we will have to speed this up clicks fingers and Lights surround Gabriel  
Gabriel's eyes glow blue as he gains a power boost now he is as strong as Lucifer was at the Elysium hotel Woah  
Lucifer okay  
Chuck looks at Lucifer nods well  
Chuck with what coming I will create new angels Lucifer you will need to heal there wings and rule in my stead  
Lucifer bows but um  
Chuck split your time  
Lucifer I will go get starting on heaven Lucifer turns Gabe  
Gabriel, I'll go with  
Chuck watch out for returning angels  
Lucifer nods and disappears Along with Gabe  
Amara Dean can we talk  
Dean daze for a moment shakes his head of course  
They walk to his room  
Chuck okay Castiel  
Castiel yes father  
Chuck get Michael out of the cage and bring him to me  
Castiel yes sir  
Chuck clicks Castiel glows and his wings heal and he gains two   
Castiel disappears  
Sam well crap  
Chuck we will need to talk sam


	3. consqueneces of sam

pens his mouth to speak when waves off power hit the earth Everyone feels it Empty raises Eve from the grave and opens purgatory completely Eve We have so much to do. Let's get started. The ground starts rumbling and columns of black smoke erupt from the spots where the red lightning struck. They converge on one spot into a huge rolling cloud of black smoke. The boys look stunned as the ground shakes the cloud starts to Appear out near new york A whirlpool appears and black liquid radiates out from it, then disappears Humans and Animals nearby scream as the Liquid hits them   
Dean   
what the hell was that he says once the ground stops shaking   
Amara   
That Was the gates of Purgatory being destroy   
Dean   
you mean   
Amara   
everything in there is free an there is no way to put them back   
Chuck   
It means even if you kill them they won't stay dead  
Sam pales   
Oh god   
Chuck   
yeah Sam how to do you like leaving Lucifer over there now 

Sam   
your saying this is my fault 

Chuck   
no but it is a factor 

Sam   
so what I should   
Chuck   
You should know that Lucifer will always be the favorite sam and I would destroy everything if he dies or Left   
Sam   
Lucifer means that much To you   
Chuck   
Lucifer is my firstborn sam   
Sam  
Michael   
Chuck   
Lucifer was made from me, not grace so sam when this is over your punishment, will be horrifying laughing inside saying that   
Sam pales stammers  
Chuck Laughs s sor sorry just the look on your face   
Chuck, I would have just brought him back and made a duplicate you to use as a vessel   
Sam   
Lucifer true vessel   
Chuck, actually you know what snaps fingers that body is the same as you  
Sam   
YOU GAVE   
Chuck glows   
Sam coughs and he feels A burning situation on his arm   
Chuck stops   
Sam   
what did you Look at his arm a big mark on it   
Chuck   
I decided you and your brother will be Immortal soon you shall receive grace Dean will, of course, get power from Amara, oh and your the angel of suffering you shall feel the pain of all those you harm  
Sam   
why   
Chuck   
because you almost destroy the world so many times especially this time  
Sam   
What  
Chuck   
Lucifer means Lightbringer because he is also a source of the solar power by leaving him there twice you almost broke a connection  
Sam   
I would have destroyed the sun   
Chuck   
yes   
Sam   
wait alternate world  
Chuck  
God knew how to change that I don't because in this world I didn't make the sun or stars Lucifer did   
Sam   
Crap you mean   
Chuck   
you almost ended everything again think things through and it won't hurt as much   
Sam putting his head down  
Yes sir   
Dean  
Why are you blaming   
Chuck explains   
Dean   
why not   
Chuck   
because you stop destroying everything after hell sam still didn't so punishment fit the crime  
Dean   
I know but   
Chuck   
don't worry Sam if he learns will get better but if not well   
Dean   
Nods   
Chuck   
I am going to fix Sam mess but after this is done I am taking him with me for a while to make certain he doesn't destroy almost everything


	4. Second chance

Lucifer appears in heaven  
Angels come running  
Ariel why are you here  
Lucifer god commanded it oh and keeping my promise  
Ariel what I  
wings flap angels appear all around them  
Ariel and Namoi what  
Lucifer see told you I could fix this  
Ariel, you said you can't create  
Lucifer that was because I wasn't at full power now I am  
Ariel so same terms you rule exchange you  
Lucifer no Dad will rule  
Angels talking to one another  
Namoi What  
Lucifer Dad back  
Namoi Don't lie to us Snake  
Lucifer okay I see I have to earn trust well how this your wings I will fix them now  
Ariel what  
Lucifer murmurs a few words and snaps fingers  
All the angels glow when the glow disappears they have their wings back  
Ariel yes thank you  
Lucifer now Dad made me his second  
Namoi why should we believe you  
Lucifer well I  
room brightens and Lights converge on Lucifer when it disappears  
Lucifer is glowing  
Angels gasp  
Lucifer is that enough proof for you all  
Namoi why would he  
Lucifer because I um I have no clue but God made me second so heaven will follow me and since I am king of hell I will just connect both  
Ariel what  
Lucifer every angel will receive umm never mind screw that you would be corrupted okay  
Ariel what about creating Angels and  
Lucifer Dad made me promise not to... man he sucks  
Ariel what  
Lucifer he will be creating new ones I will be bringing angels back  
Ariel Great  
Lucifer but first  
Ariel What  
Lucifer dramatic pause  
Ariel raises eyebrow really  
Lucifer sighs fine we need to fix heaven  
Ariel we  
Lucifer yeah Me and Dad talk  
Ariel when  
Lucifer during the Light show  
Ariel what was that  
Lucifer smiles I may tell you later  
Ariel ok Idea  
Lucifer council ruling heaven  
Ariel what council  
Lucifer of different types of angels  
Ariel Angels type  
Lucifer oh God will be making angels fall into different categories  
Ariel what do you mean  
Lucifer well angels will be divided into  
Seraphim and Archangel  
Cherubim  
Thrones  
Dominions or Lordships  
Angels

Angels all look at each other  
Ariel what do they mean  
Lucifer well some angels will gain power some will lose power  
Ariel who in each  
Lucifer Seraphim will be the firstborns  
Angels Look at one another  
Ariel oh your archangels  
Lucifer nope we are getting upgraded  
Ariel more power  
Lucifer yep  
Ariel how do you know  
Lucifer each angel will no by how many wings they gain and have total oh and those lucky enough will serve directly to archangels  
Ariel what does that mean  
Lucifer you will be the thrones  
Angels look at each other in confusion  
Namoi What are thrones  
Lucifer Thrones are the knights of heaven are called  
Angels what Knights  
Ariel what do you mean

 

Lucifer Knights will serve as generals or Commanders of our Legions  
Namoi what does that mean  
Lucifer my brothers will choose seven angels and they will serve as Knights under the command of that archangels  
Ariel so every archangel has an army of angels under there command  
Lucifer yes  
Ariel well that is  
Lucifer the Knights will gain power and have four sets of wings each Knight will then be given a garrison and they will lead that garrison  
Ariel woah  
Lucifer Knights will also gain abilities which are unique to each angel  
Ariel wow what about  
Lucifer the factions leaders will become cherubim  
Namoi opens her mouth  
Lucifer Cherubium will serve as heaven's personal envoy's  
Ariel what  
Lucifer they will be able to go between Garrisons  
Ariel like humans ambassadors  
Lucifer  yes  
Ariel umm  
Lucifer I know that Angels will still have the difference so we will have a heaven enforcement team  
Namoi what  
Lucifer that will be your faction job Namoi  
Namoi human police force  
Lucifer human laws applied in heaven  
Namoi wow  
Lucifer  
Dominions or Lordships  
They are those who are the seconds to the knights they will gain some of there knight power  
Namoi oh and regular angels will serve as  
Lucifer soldiers or warriors if you prefer  
Ariel okay who  
Lucifer well I don't know who will serve as the other archangels but me my knights I have one  so far  
Angels turn to each

Lucifer Ariel  
Ariel why me  
Angels whispers really sh  
Lucifer you taught me to grow so, of course, you're first  
Ariel wait you admit  
Lucifer I also like you so  
Ariel Like me huh  
Lucifer yes  
Ariel so what is  
Lucifer since you're first you are the most powerful  
Ariel glows  
Angels watch as she gains  five  sets of wings appear  
Ariel woah  
Ariel wings flap out and transform into the elements and back  
Lucifer well Looks like you are the angel of elements of god creations  
Ariel woah I feel  
Lucifer all powerful yes with this upgrade you become as unkillable as a knight of hell only another knight wielding an angel blade will harm you or you know archangel or god  
Ariel if a human  
Lucifer depends if traitor you will become human so as killable but if not it will be like a human gun  
Ariel wow great  
Lucifer now everyone else prepare for assignments and garrison locations Ariel can we speak  
Ariel are you going to choke me again  
Lucifer eye widens no  
Ariel aright then  
Lucifer heads to the throne room  
Ariel follows  
Angels turn as each angel is selected by God to serve under which archangel

  
(Earth bunker -9 am )  
Dean wakes up in his bedroom  
Dean turns and feels a body laying on him  
Dean opens his eyes noticing Amara  
Dean woah  
Dean, so it wasn't a dream  
Amara sits up and sees Dean she smiles wide and leans up and kisses him for a moment Dean kisses her back  
Amara pulls away and lays back down  
Amara Does that answer for you  
Dean snorts no wow I  
Amara Amazing  
Dean So what do you think of human pleasure  
Amara hmm I think I need an another example  
Dean smiles and Looks around his new Room which his powers created for them  
Dean well it's not right to keep  a woman waiting  
Amara and Dean Kiss


	5. first wings  new birth

Man and woman May God bless you   
Anael he does every day  
Anael walks away counting her money   
wings sound behind her   
Anael turns   
Gabriel hello sister   
Anael looks eye go wide Whispers Gabriel   
Gabriel hello   
Anael takes a step backward   
Gabriel smiles   
Wings flutter behind Anael   
Anael doesn't notice because of her attention is on Gabriel   
Gabriel takes another step   
Anael step back again but step into the being behind her   
Lucifer well nice change wouldn't you said   
Anael gasp Lucifer   
Lucifer no need to be afraid I am here to hope you   
Anael yeah right   
Lucifer how this for prove  
Lucifer points at her   
Anael glows and her wings are healed and her power increase to that equal of a hundred angels   
Anael gasp at the feeling   
Anael gasping  says but I thought you said   
Lucifer at the time I couldn't now   
Gabriel hey Bro just tell her Dad gave you a boost of power  
Lucifer that  
Anael God back   
Lucifer yeah  
Anael and he choose you to lead   
Gabriel snorts   
Lucifer Gabe   
Gabriel What man you suck   
Anael Hmm I can leave if you   
Lucifer go to heaven   
Gabriel fly there   
Anael ok   
Anael with her wings fly  
Lucifer one down bunch to go   
Gabriel  nods  
Gabriel hell   
Lucifer what about oh ok I do hell   
Gabriel how do u with your   
Lucifer you have to heal there grace first then individually feather until  
Gabriel right this is going to take a while   
Lucifer best you get started    
Gabriel go luck with hell   
Lucifer disappears


	6. A huge Truth

Anael appears in heaven   
the sounds of wings drew in the Angels in   
the Angels were shocked that Anael has her wings back   
Namoi stepping forward   
'' How ''  
Anael smirking than a pause as the realization hit her at least what she believe   
''Lucifer healed me ''  
Namoi outraged   
'' You say he said he couldn't ''  
Anael shrugs  
'' He said that too''  
Dumah pausing   
'' so he lies ''  
Anael shaking   
'' He was weak even then what if he meant he needed to heal ''  
Namoi pausing nodding   
'' Fuck and we literally kicked him out ''  
Anael   
'' Yep and he used it to create ''  
Namoi freezes   
'' No angels ''  
Anael nods   
'' Yep I heard Him and Gabriel talking about it ''  
the angels   
'' Gabriel was with him ''  
Anael   
'' Yep and it seems they are working together ''

Namoi   
'' We need him back if he can fix heaven what would it take ''

Anael  
'' Well from what I notice he seems as if he a child ''  
Namoi confuse   
'' U mean as an insult ''  
Anael   
'' No I mean literally a fledging ''  
The angels frozen   
'' You mean he was a child ''  
Anael   
'' His grace as it was healing the way he was raise and acts if I didn't know who he is I would said he is only 1000 years old ''  
Namoi shock   
'' You mean he doesn't even have the mental skills of a teen ''  
Anael   
'' Most of the time ''  
Namoi eyebrow raise  
'' explain ''  
Anael   
'' it was he was trying to grow but something was stopp..ing him ''

Namoi   
'' what ''  
Anael   
'' We heard Lucifer got the mark we saw what happened to Dean and we know how he was raised what if bear with me The archangels and God lock Amara away ''  
Namoi nods still confuse   
Anael   
'' How long did he have before he was mark ''  
Namoi eye wide   
'' You mean he was marked as a fledging ''  
Anael nodding   
'' And we know dean didn't age in fact he de-aged some at least body wise''  
Namoi   
'' So the cage plus hell plus mark made him under 1000 meaning he is a child and we oh heaven have mercy ''

The angels shock and disgusted at the fact if true mean Lucifer although from grace standpoint he is One of the firstborn all else he is the youngest angel in existence besides those he just created 

Namoi angry   
'' Crap we will do whatever it takes to show him if he can earn it we will follow him ''  
Anael   
'' I ''  
Namoi smiles   
'' I know Lucifer unknowingly means something for you try to find out what it is ''

Anael nods and flaps away 

Dumah   
'' Namoi do we ''  
Namoi upset  
'' It would explain everything ''  
Dumah nods   
'' I will let the others know that Lucifer healed Anael and created angels so they will respond to it but do we let him rule ''  
Namoi laughs   
'' Let We have a fully powerful devil who we hurt we be luckily to live the best we can do is kiss his eyes and try to keep heaven from being destroyed ''

Dumah nods   
'' we're screwed ''  
Namoi shakes her head   
'' Maybe not Gabriel may help ''  
Dumah   
'' We approach Gabriel ''  
Namoi   
'' Yes if this works hell from what we know We may be able to convince Lucifer to share somewhat ''

Dumah nodding   
'' We will prepare and hope for the best ''  
Dumah leaves 

Namoi nodding pausing   
'' Hopefully, we can do it right ''

 

Heaven fades 

 

Gabriel traveling the global finding angels healing them 

One angel healed   
'' Thank you, brother, thank you ''

Behind them Namoi pausing   
Gabriel   
'' Don't thank me If lucifer didn't share this ability I wouldn't be able to do anything ''  
Namoi   
'' Well that is nice to know ''  
Gabriel smirking   
'' Namoi let me guess Lucifer ''  
Namoi nods   
'' Yes in a way tell me when you fought how old is his grace ''  
Gabriel stops getting a clue but needed it to confirm   
'' Why ''  
As Namoi speaks Gabriel expression changes from as if he was indulgencing her change to upset than angry eyes glowing enraged   
'' So id what you saying is true Lucifer is a fledgling in his mind and his true form ''

Namoi nods   
Gabriel screams and the earth shake fire ripping out of the sky   
Namoi gasping falls to the ground frighten   
Gabriel panting a crazy look in his eyes   
'' You mean Lucifer my big brother is a child in all eyes ''  
Namoi rapidly nods   
Gabriel   
'' There is the only way to find out but if it's true were coming to up there and We are ruling ''  
Namoi nods 

Gabriel disappear flying straight to Lucifer 

Gabriel with grace calling out 

Lucifer answering back 

Gabriel told him to come to him 

Lucifer appearing in front of him 

Egypt the Sahara desert 

Gabriel   
'' Your true form let me see ''  
Lucifer froze   
'' Brother ''  
Gabriel   
'' Wait the mark it de-aged Dean we are concerned 

Lucifer gasping   
'' That the mark ''  
Gabriel nods   
'' De-aged you ''  
Lucifer nodding shows his true form   
A toddler burn corpse appears with dragon wings and darkness radiating from his wings then switching back to his sunrise wings   
Gabriel gasping 

'' Oh father its true ''  
Lucifer smiles sadly in a child voice sitting facing away   
'' You know now how evil ugly I ...

Gabriel  
'' No brother I can't completely fix you but what I can do is well ha don't tell anyone I can create you a new true form so that you will have two separate ones ''  
Lucifer eyes wide   
'' it fixes me ''  
Gabriel sighs  
'' Yes and no your new form will be the light powers and this one you true form will be the essence of you allowing you to grow and one day heal ''  
Lucifer smiling transforms back to nick   
Lucifer   
'' well ''  
Gabriel   
'' Lets go Brother will fix heaven and hell showing everyone we are the most powerful and no one will be hurt like you again ''  
Lucifer smiling disappears

 

Heaven 

Lucifer sitting on the throne bringing the other angels out of hiding and bringing them up here 

The angels kneeling 

Lucifer smiling   
'' Welcome to a new Heaven a better heaven one rule by the council of heaven ''  
The angels gasp   
Lucifer  
'' All factions and archangels plus angels will have a voice on it and rule ''  
Namoi smiling looks at Gabriel who nods   
Namoi frowns   
Lucifer   
'' But first, we must bring back our brother and sisters reunite the family and then we can discuss fixing ''  
The angels clapping 

Gabriel eyes wide smiling 

Lucifer   
'' Long may I reign ''


End file.
